Night of Fear strikes back
by dragonqueenc
Summary: Lame title, I know. But the Fear that came in that episode comes back to haunt the Hyper Force and their friends.
1. Black out

Me: New one that's been in my head for awhile, Blade100's gonna kill me for this

**Me: New one that's been in my head for awhile, Blade100's gonna kill me for this. **

**D.Wing: Oh yeah.**

**L.Wing: Dragon doesn't own SRMTHFG or any OC's but her own. **

**D.Wing: Unfortunately. **

* * *

It was a cold and stormy night, but everyone was relaxing, it was everyone in the main room, drinking hot chocolate or hot tea. Everyone was laughing, playing cards or watching a horror. But then, to their dismay, all the lights went out. Everyone shuted up and couples cuddled closer.

"How can you stand that stuff?" Sprx asked Dragon as she sipped her hot earl gray tea.

"It relaxes me, so bug off!" She shouted.

Everyone looked at her, Dragon sighed.

"I'm sorry Sprx, but I've been a bit on edge lately, I guess I-" She was interupted by a horrable screeching, oh wait. That was Blade100.

"Dramitic Entry!" He shouted as he walked in with Blade behind him.

"Got out of the storm did you?" Nova asked.

"Dude it's raining Cats and Dogs out there!" He shouted.

"Really? That must hurt!" Otto exlaimed.

"Otto, it's an expresion, it means it's raining hard and alot outside." Gibson explained.

"No I ment that because it's blowing hard outside and a cat hit me in the face." He explained.

"Wierd." Matt added.

"Oh, what do you know?" Blade100 argued.

Matt opened his mouth, but was interputed by Dragon.

"Leave it." She instructed.

Sprx shivered as the chilly night air hit him, him and Otto were outside, fixing the generator.

"O.K, the engen is shot, some screws are missing, and it'll need more fuel, and some wires are rusted." Otto examined.

"O.k, I have no idea what you just said, but can we go back-" Sprx started, but was interupted by a twig cracking.

"What was tha-AAAAHHHH!!"

* * *

"They've been gone for awhile" Nova said, worriedly.

"If I didn't know it, I would think-" Blade started, but was interupted by two screams and Otto and Sprx running in.

"What the heck happened?" Matt asked

"It's happening again!"


	2. Some fears are relized

"What's happening?" Chairo asked them.

"Remember that night whhen all our fears came true?" Sprx asked.

The hyper force nodded.

"Well it's happeneing again!" Otto shouted.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

They hyper force screamed and most of them ran around paininking. Then Dragon stood up,

"Everyone? Everyone? SHUT UP AND STOP!" She screamed and everyone stopped.

"Thank you, but what's happening?" Dragon asked

"Well, one night all our fears came true. I lost control of my body, Gibson was dumb, Otto was chased by...giant clams with feet, Nova was scared, Chiro was a defenceless little boy, and Sprx lost his eye sight. We stopped Mandirin and Valena, but I fear their back...wait...what do you mean it's back?" He started to explian, but then asked Sprx and Otto.

"Well...we were out side right? And..."

* * *

_"Can we go back-" Sprx started, but was interupted by Otto screaming. _

_A hord of giant clams came out of nowhere and charged towards them. They both screamed and ran for the robot. Sprx suddenly fell down, _

_"Hey! I can't see!" He yelled. He rubbed his eyes and everthing came back into focuse. Sprx got up and ran with Otto into the robot and barred the door and ran into the main room. _

* * *

"And that's when we shouted 'it's back' and you said 'what's back' and we-" Sprx was interupted.

"Yes, we get it." Chiro said.

"So, if it's back, is all your fears going to come true?" Jin-may asked.

"Not just ours, but your's to." Antauri said.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Our...fears?" Dragon asked.

Mac rolled his eyes and whispered to Sprx, "Giant deadly spiders and Clowns" He said.

Sprx snickered and Dragon hit him and Mac on the back of ther heads.

"Shut up, that's not my greatest fear," She stated.

"Then what is?" Chiro asked.

"You'll probably figure it out when it comes," She repiled.

"O.K, I think we all need to...spread out, maybe with partners or something" Chiro said.

"Good thinking Chiro, I think that waffels and toasters are creators of the night" Gibson said.

Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Did I just say that?" He asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Good idea Chiro, let's do it." Gibson said

* * *

"...This is awkward...I don't really even know you" Blade said to Estela as they walked down a long hallway.

"Yeah, I know right?" She asked

As they reounded a corner, they saw an something small and brown, looking right at them.

"Is that a...squirrel?" Estela asked

Blade yelped and jumped on Estela's head.

"What the?" Estela asked.

"I'm deathly afraid of squirrels" Blade replied.

"Oh my g-" She stared, but then the squirrel scurried up to them.

"Aww, you're so-" Extela started, but was interupted by the squirrel.

The squirrels eyes turned red and the squirrel grew bigger and started to foam at the mouth.

"Uh...hi..." Estela said.

The squirrel roared and Estela's hair flew back.

"That's no ordanary squirrel" Estela said as she and Blade left puffs of smoke as they ran, the squirrel close behind.

* * *

"O.k, why am I stuck with you?" Mac asked as he and Matt climbed up Nova's yellow tube around the robot.

"Shut up Mac, just climb," Matt replied.

Mac glared, but kept climbing.

After a few minutes, they sat down and took a breather.

"How long is this tube!?" Mac asked

"I know, really?" Matt replied.

Matt and Mac suddenly felt strange, they begun to morf back into robot monkeys.

"What the-" They began to ask, but then their eyes turned white.

They evilly laughed.

* * *

"So...tiered...must...stop..." Blade100 complained.

"Oh, suck it up." Dragon replied as they crawled in Sprx's tubes.

"But...what if my fear comes before yours?" He asked her, clearly freaking out.

Dragon rolled her eyes, but stopped. She felt kinda funny. She started to shrink to alittle girl, her mutant form appeared on her.

"That's your fear? turning back into a mutant little girl?" He asked.

"I'm was very unstable when I was alittle mutant girl," Dragon said in alittle girls voice.

"O.K, like ho-" He stated, but his eyes widened as he heard a bark.

Blade100 turned slowly around and saw a bunch of little chawawa's, with...needles?

"That's _your _greatest fear?" Dragon asked, trying not to laugh.

"Chawawa's with needles, not a good mix"! He yelled out and grabbed Dragons hand and ran for it as the chawawa's chased them.

* * *

And they hyper force was having it almost as bad


End file.
